


Twin Hearts

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The changes still sneak up on her sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for eureka_tag. Spoilers for 4.16, "Of Mites and Men".

Henry had undergone a lot of changes since the timeline had been changed, but he’d ceased being a familiar stranger. Grace _knows_ this Henry now. They’ve shared memories, and they’ve shared space, and a bed, and meals together.

 

But there are moments when the changes still sneak up on her.

 

She understands how badly Henry wants to go to Titan; she knows it’s his dream. But the idea that he would risk his life without so much as consulting her hurts her.

 

Grace stews about it, uncertain of how to broach the topic, and how to get her point across without hurting Henry. Even if her feelings were hurt by his casual disregard, she doesn’t want to do the same to him.

 

When she finally does bring it up, Grace expects Henry to be defensive, or even angry. Instead, he tells her she’s right, and he says that he would rather have a life with her than a trip to space.

 

It feels natural to take off the necklace she’s been wearing for months now, to pull his ring off of its chain, to feel the skin-warmed metal in her hand, and to ask him to marry her—again, or maybe for the first time.

 

His joyful exuberance thrills her, and Grace knows that she’s made the right decision, that _they_ have made the right decision.

 

For better or for worse, they’re in this together, and that’s really all that matters.


End file.
